Our Game
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Izaya finds Shizuo's reactions to his game amusing.  What happens if Izaya makes a big move to gain the upper hand?  Will it be a mistake or a lot more fun between the two?


So I got this cracktastic idea while talking to one of my good friends on MSN while teasing him, and, well, I just HAD to write it. This will be my first time writing these two but I did my best to stay true to their character.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the fondling – I mean, story.

**Small note**: As much as I don't put in suffixes in stories, I do in this story since the nickname in English for Shizuo is "Shizzy" and, well, I prefer Shizu-chan~. That's the only exception I have here. Just a heads up on why.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters nor Durarara! I just write my fantasies or ideas with them and making no profit in the process either. Well…Izaya may for some lulz…

* * *

><p><strong>Our Game<strong>

* * *

><p>Normally Shizuo watched his health but right now it was terrible and it made him so annoyed. The thermometer told him that he was indeed sick and yet, he felt hotter than what it said. He felt dizzy, tired, and just plain terrible. Hell, he couldn't even lift a vending machine in his state of health. To top it off, he was hardly sick and he didn't have any medicine. Just thinking of going to the doctor, especially <em>that<em> doctor, was out of the question! He would walk despite cars coming and when they hit him head on, he wouldn't be getting up for a while.

Letting the device clatter upon the counter top, Shizuo rubbed his forehead while walking back to his room unsteadily. Just about when he got to his futon, the doorbell rang.

Shizuo froze and turned with an annoyed look toward the door that could be seen from his room. Whoever was behind that door was going to met with a punch in the face. He would use a table, hell even the heater, if he wasn't so sick and tired. The doorbell started to ring again and then again and again like a broken record. Just right when he started to walk to the door, it stopped. He waited a couple more minutes before walking back to his room and closed the door.

It was probably a kid pulling a prank, which most of them did around here if they were that bored. Even rich kids did it.

With a hard plop on the futon – the sound of the floor cracking a little sounded in the room – before he settled himself inside the covers and when his head hit the pillow, he didn't even notice the door to his room being opened.

His eyesight flickered while he tried to focus just who was in his room. Perhaps it was his brother? Or his friend worker...his name wouldn't come to his brain because of the state he was in. When tired or sick there's only one thing on your mind and that is sleeping which he really wanted to do. So, he became pissed at his visitor.

"What the hell…do you want?"

A laugh came from them. Funny, he recognized it…but from where? Shizuo felt his eyelids close shut again, his head moving forward before he forced himself out of it. "What a sorry situation you're in, Shizu-chan. It would be so easy to kill you." Shizuo narrowed his eyes and noticed something silver pointing at him. It was shiny and it seemed to have a tip. "Huh…?"

This time a chuckle came from his…so called visitor. "Oh, you're quite amusing in this state of yours, Shizu-chan. Maybe I should stab you!" That laugh and nickname…

That nickname was only used by one person and one person only. His brain slowly worked and when it clicked, Shizuo's eyes widened before glaring at the blasted flea, "What are you doing here, huh? I'll kill you!" Shizuo shot up but his body had another thought and down he went on the covers. Izaya blinked and laughed good and hard while Shizuo gripped the sheets while clenching his jaw. How did the flea know where he lived and why did he come here? Of all times!

"Get out," he bit out.

"That's not very nice to say to your guest, Shizu-chan~."

"Get out!" He just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask?

"You're not a very good host, Shizu-chan." Izaya bent down to look at the helpless Shizuo. "Hey, are you sick? Haha, you are, look at that flush of yours."

"Don't. Touch me."

"Ohhh so scary~!"

Shizuo snapped again and his fist flew but it was grabbed by the blasted flea. He would prefer that he missed since he didn't wish to be touched by the bastard in front of him. Fleas carried who knows what!

"Shall I stay and take care of you?"

"Don't fuck with me!"

"I don't know about curing so either way, I would just make you feel worse," Izaya said while laughing and played with his knife in his hand. "Maybe I should end your misery?" That finally forced Shizuo to wrench his arm away and grabbed the flea close to him, "Get. Out!" It was no use trying to punch the bastard.

"I would if you let go of me or do you wish for me stay to keep you company?"

"You…!"

Izaya smirked in amusement and before Shizuo could tell him to buzz off once more, he was kissed abruptly by Izaya. It was a simple kiss. No tongue, no nothing, just kissing.

The only bad part was that it was the stupid flea.

Shizuo pulled his head away and glared at Izaya, "You! I'll…I'll…kill….you." Exhaustion finally took control and down he went. Izaya looked on in amusement before laughing. Shizuo just kept on surprising him. He noticed that Shizuo's breathing was quite heavy while he slept since he was sick. Along came another idea into his fucked up mind. Izaya reached out and moved his hands over Shizuo's body. It was always good to know one's weakness. In this case, Shizuo was very much prone to sickness that it would leave the tiger as a little kitten.

When he brushed over the more sensitive areas, he heard Shizuo respond with groans and shivers. That greatly amused Izaya and that made him do it some more. Rubbing, poking, what have you, he did it to poor helpless Shizuo without even caring about personal space nor following the rule of keeping your hands to yourself. That rule was never fun to begin with since he always broke it, especially to the one he was now harassing in his sleep.

The groans started to become breathy while the shivers, well, they turned to shudders, especially when he poked at the crotch. Izaya never knew a human could react this way. Sure, he had one, but his didn't respond like this, nor did he himself make the sounds Shizuo was making.

Now, Izaya was fully having so much fun that he didn't notice he had a new message on his phone until the fourth alert. Izaya pulled his hand away to fish out his phone and read it. Ah yes, he was going to meet a human who was among the many that didn't view their life as well as others did. Oh, they were just too much fun to mess with~!

"Looks like we'll continue another time, Shizu-chan~," he said while getting up. Shizuo, of course, didn't respond. Izaya started to hum while walking out the room and out the door.

Shizuo was back to his normal self when he woke up the next day. He had great recovery luck it seemed. Ofcourse, the thought of that flea being in his room and that fucked up dream he had did not make him a happy camper.

Not in the slightest.

So, here he was, chasing the flea to knock him to the core of the Earth because he was beyond pissed off at the bastard.

"IIIIIzzaaaayaaaa!"

Izaya laughed while running from the blonde in the streets while vending machines and other objects flying at him like they were merely chairs.

Ah yes, no matter what state Shizuo was in, he never failed to amuse Izaya.

Izaya turned around and dodged an incoming trashcan, "It would be interesting to see you sick again, Shizu-chan~. It was fun seeing you like that, especially when I touched you-"

"Huuuh?"

"You shuddered at my touch. Who knew that you could that?" That seemed to have done it since he was met with fists this time before Shizuo tried to kick him. "I wonder if you would do that again."

"I'll killll youuuuu!"

A car flew at Izaya to which he jumped upon and jumped off to fly over Shizuo. When he landed, he started to run while saying, "This way, this way!"

Shizuo followed after him while snatching up more poor objects to try and end Izaya with. Izaya kept pestering and provoking him. Right when Shizuo thought he had him in his grasps, Izaya took out his knife and started to fight against him with it. Shizuo didn't care if it grazed his skin, it just egged him on. Izaya made a lunge to Shizuo and sliced the middle of his torso, causing the bartender outfit to tear while blood oozed from the seam of skin. Shizuo looked down in shock before his expression turned to rage.

The suit that his brother bought him was now ruined. Izaya knew this was a huge berserk button and he did it for a reason. Before Shizuo could land a punch, Izaya moved his face close to Shizuo's while he stabbed him in the hip. Shizuo grunted but such a wound wouldn't kill him like it would to an ordinary human.

With a wicked expression, Izaya moved his face closer while turning the knife like it was a key turning on car which caused Shizuo to respond by grabbing the collar of his furry jacket. "Bastard," he spoke in that deep, rough voice that Izaya was so used to hearing.

Izaya just laughed, "What are you going to do now?" He pushed the blade in more while his expression became amused yet still with his trademark smirk.

Shizuo was starting to become annoyed with the knife in his hip biting into him. Even more so when the flea twisted it to tear at whatever it was in the way. His body was already screwed up and it was some miracle that he could even walk!

Izaya wasted no more time and started to move his hand off of the handle of the knife. With his other hand he moved them to where he had touched Shizuo yesterday. Weird sensations flowed in Shizuo but he remembered _who_ was touching him and shoved Izaya back hard in retaliation.

"You bastard!" Shizuo's yell rang into the night air and there was no doubt people would hear it. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll killllll youuuu!"

Izaya shoved his hands in his pockets and chuckled while grinning. Shizuo never frightened him despite his threats and throwing objects at him. "I would love to stay but I have work, Shizu-chan." He gave Shizuo a mock salute while he watched the blonde pick up another car. "We'll play again~!" The car almost hit its mark if Izaya didn't start to skip away and ran through a door of a random building. Shizuo would've gone after him if Celty didn't arrive in front of him then and there.

"Celty?"

Shizuo watched her type on her device before showing him the text. "Tell that idiot doctor I'm fine," he said while walking off casually with his hands in his pockets despite his shirt and vest still being shredded in the front. Celty just palmed her helmet before speeding off weaving in-between traffic.

Today Shizuo was going to get back at that flea. He kept his eyes on look out for any hint of that bastard that just loved to mess with him, more so than other "humans". No matter what he did or said too, it made no sense! An ordinary human being run the fuck away and wouldn't get near him again but no, not that damn flea!

Lo' and behold, there was the devil himself just standing in the street like he was waiting for him. Shizuo narrowed his eyes, his shades adjusting when he did so while he grabbed a sign and pulled it out like it was a mere flower. That damned flea just smirked at him as always and it pissed him off. So annoying, so annoying, so annoying! It pissed him off so much that he wanted to break it off the bastard's face! The flea would probably still smirk if he killed him despite being beat up.

Oh that sent his anger meter overflowing more so than a volcano erupting. Shizuo launched the sign so quickly that he felt his shoulder almost dislocating from the force and strength. He watched how it got closer and closer and closer and right when he thought he got him, the bastard _sidestepped_ it and _smiled_ at him like he was saying "is that it?".

Going berserk, Shizuo threw everything he could find. Signs, trash cans, vending machines, light poles, doors, cars, traffic lights, trucks, hell anything to make that damn flea disappear!

Izaya was having the time of his life though and kept getting out of the way of the objects. It was the usual objects being thrown at him, sure, but he could tell that Shizuo was getting very pissed off more so than ever. He just wanted to see just how far!

A light pole whizzed by his cheek, feeling the cold metal upon his skin, before it crashed into the wall of the building behind him. "Scary~! You almost got me," he said while cackling and started to run down the alleyway. He jumped upon the dumpster and pulled himself over the railing of the stairs and ran up. When he got to the top of the building he turned around and waited. He heard creaking and metal groaning before he saw Shizuo come with the stairs in _hand_ balancing over his back like it was a oversized sword.

Now this was interesting!

"IIIIIZAAYYYYYYAAAAAA!" Izaya smirked while Shizuo started to swing the staircase and started to run to him and right when Izaya thought he was going to swing it, Izaya noticed that Shizuo let go of it and landed a strong punch in his face. Izaya flew back and slammed right into the antenna, causing it to creak and moan from the force before he dropped down to the floor. Izaya's face wasn't beaten in as one would think nor did his clothes pop off since, really, he didn't wear baggy clothing and had been hit by Simon before.

But Shizuo actually outdid him this time! Izaya started to laugh while Shizuo stomped toward him and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pick him up.

Oh yes, Shizuo just never failed to amuse him greatly! Izaya continued to laugh, which confused Shizuo but the blonde was still pissed off. "Hey, stop laughing damn flea!" Izaya just laughed harder despite his face being in horrible condition.

"I said –"

Shizuo felt something being pulled out of him and looked down. A knife was in Izaya's hand, the same knife that he left in there and Shizuo _never_ noticed it! Izaya brought it up to graze over Shizuo's hand with the tip of the blade before going to his wrist. Shizuo narrowed his eyes at the flea in his grasp.

What the hell was he doing?

Izaya smirked darkly and jabbed Shizuo's wrist with the blade and used it to pull Shizuo down causing the both of them to tumble down onto the floor. Shizuo was too much in shock for his brain to process the situation while Izaya pulled it out non too gently, nor caring, and splayed the blood over Shizuo's face. Shizuo finally snapped back to reality and noticed what Izaya was doing. "What the-"

"Blood is your color," Izaya said with a chuckle while he continued with his…masterpiece. He spread the blood like he was fixing a sandwich. Shizuo took hold of the knife with his teeth and shattered it, causing Izaya to laugh once more. This was too much! No one was this so entertaining and non-predictable!

"Shut up!"

"Why? You amuse me, Shizu-chan~. It's fun to play with you and you think the same way!"

"Huuh?"

"You could kill me right now," tempted Izaya. "You had your chance with my knife before you shattered it – they're not cheap you know. What's keeping you, eh, Shizu-chan~?"

"I told you to quit calling me that!"

"No can do, Shizu-chan~." It pissed him off and he used it against him to get him riled up and it worked all the time, no matter what he was doing. That's when another idea sneaked into his sick mind. "However, I'm willing to compromise something. I'll stop if you let me free." It seemed the blonde didn't like that thought. He was becoming quite start than being blinded by rage. No fun. Or was it? "How about I stop if you let me free and I won't touch you again." Still no agreement! "All right then, I'll continue doing it-"

"You stop, I let you go and you don't show your face again."

"Ah~ahhh~, can't do that Shizu-chan~, that's not a fair trade asking me of two things while you get one. How about I stop, you let me free, I don't show my face again and you die?"

"I'll kill you then since you'll come back anyway."

Dead line and center!

Izaya chuckled and pulled Shizuo down by the torn vest, "Not if I kill you first, Shizu-chan~." His breath brushed against Shizuo's face who glared down at him heatedly. Izaya pulled him farther to lay a kiss on him, which caused Shizuo to feel sick and shocked. The flea was….kiss….the hell was going on? Shizuo pushed against the ground while pulling himself away, now straddling Izaya without meaning too. He wrung his arm back forming a fist but Izaya pulled himself up and moved himself sideways so that Shizuo would hit the surface of the building. It also caused Shizuo to completely get off Izaya who bounded up like his face wasn't harmed at all.

A chuckle came from Izaya while looking at Shizuo's pathetic form all sprawled. "Where have I seen this before?"

Shizuo was relieved the building didn't crack since he finally learned how to control his monstrous strength thanks to…well, that certain incident. He pulled himself up and turned his head to Izaya, his glasses now crooked and a bit cracked.

"Now we're even," singsonged Izaya. "It's been fun, Shizu-chan~ but I can't play with you anymore right-" Izaya tsked while sidestepping Shizuo's attacks and his others before taking out a spare knife to make a long gash on Shizuo's left arm. "You never listen to what people say," sighed Izaya while dodging another punch and threw his knife at Shizuo to distract him. Of course, the blonde took the bait and that created time for Izaya to escape. Or so he thought.

The knife hit him right smack in the thigh and down he fell from the pain. Shizuo loomed over him while he tried to get up. That was the second time Shizuo had outdone him!

"You got me again," he mused yet his voice was a bit rough from the pain of his knife.

"I said I'll kill you."

Izaya chuckled, "You won't have any more fun then. Who would play with you?"

"Shut up!"

"Everyone fears you because of your strength but it amuses me." Among other things.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya again and pulled him up so that his feet would dangle, "I said, shut up!" His voice was on edge and grew in volume with each word spoken. Izaya just grinned at Shizuo, no doubt to piss him off more and in amusement. Shizuo started to reel Izaya back with his hand to get ready to throw the flea off the building but he felt Izaya stabbing him again but this time the flea stabbed him more than once. Even added a stab to his shoulder.

"I can't let you kill me just yet, Shizu-chan~." Izaya flipped backwards while throwing more knives. It was like he had an unlimited amount in those pockets of his. Truth was, he didn't wish to die. He was afraid of death but also wanted to see how much Shizuo would try and do the deed. He almost had it too if he didn't loosen his grip in surprise. Shizuo appeared in front of him swiftly and would have landed a punch if Izaya didn't kick him in the stomach and pushed him down to the concrete. Izaya could be strong if he wished to be and just seeing that surprised expression of the blonde was quite rewarding.

Izaya couldn't help himself but push his foot down hard into Shizuo's abdomen which caused Shizuo to groan and grunt before that rough, pissed off sound came from him. Izaya just smirked and twisted his foot so that the heel would dig into the skin. If he was lucky, he could break some bones! Not that that would stop Shizuo...

"You look pathetic on the ground like that, Shizu-chan~."

Shizuo grasped Izaya's foot and pulled it and Izaya would've fallen flat on his butt if the damn flea didn't twisted himself to land on his hands instead. Shizuo pulled Izaya, not even thinking that Izaya would be brought above him since he wish to throw the bastard somewhere. Anywhere, as long as he disappeared!

Of course, nothing he ever did to Izaya ever went correctly.

Izaya smirked – he wanted to punch that face so bad – and stepped down on Shizu's wrist so that it would be pinned on the floor. "I thought I told you I can't play with you anymore."

Shizuo reached for him again but the bastard slammed a knife through his arm and onto the concrete. The flea certainly had his fucked up quirks as well. It pissed him off even more.

Izaya shook his head, "You never listen, Shizu-chan~." Shizuo watched him adjust while still pinning his other hand to the ground with his shoe and he didn't like it. Not one bit. First off, he didn't like men that way. Second, the flea was on him. Thirdly, he didn't like how his body was reacting. Lastly, the way the flea looked down at him pissed him off greatly. It was like a cat staring down at a dog in amusement that the dog couldn't reach the cat and attack.

Seeing Shizuo's expression right now was just wonderful. The way he glared at him with a promise of death, clenched his jaw in anger, and, his favorite, how Shizuo's body started to respond. The muscles underneath him moved while Shizuo felt his anger going higher and higher and higher.

Now it was his turn to make it explode.

Izaya cracked his infamous smirk down at Shizuo, mocking him, and, without hesitating, he moved his face closer to Shizuo's until there was only two inches between them. However, Shizuo just tensed while his eyes widened since it reminded him of what Izaya did to him when he was asleep. Also, those bloody eyes of Izaya's seemed to beckon him in like someone only covered in red silk upon their body. Temptation was it? What was he doing again?

This reaction from Shizuo was very...well, he was a bit disappointed. It was still interesting though and he had to admit that Shizuo looked so foolish looking like that. "Well then, see you later, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya had gotten up and was at the staircase already and gave his usual goodbye gesture.

After the door closed and the steps sounded from the echo of the narrow tower, Shizuo snapped out of it. His body tingled, mostly the front where Izaya had been sitting. Turning his head to look at the abandoned knife on his right hand, he took a while to figure out just what the hell had happened. Shizuo's expression turned from surprise to complete rage in a few seconds before going to the staircase and practically pulled the door off of its hinges and ran down the stairway. However, Izaya had entered the top floor and heard Shizuo's running past it. The blonde never thought the way Izaya did even if he tried. He enjoyed playing with the strings in the life of humans just to see what they would do. Shizuo wasn't human, he was a monster. A brainless monster that clearly amused him and didn't know just how much Izaya liked to provoke him so that he would destroy the city piece by piece.

With a chuckle, Izaya took out his phone while heading to the elevator and pushed the down button while composing a new text message. After he finished, he confirmed it to send and smiled eerily before letting out a chuckle. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and walked into the elevator that finally arrived to his right and pushed the button for the garage.

After the elevator took him to the bottom level, he walked out while humming a little bit to himself in a carefre way. When he walked past an aisle of cars, one flew by and crashed into the wall behind him causing his clothing and hair to ruffle from the created wind the force had caused. Izaya just ignored it and continued walking to the exit.

"IIIIIZAAAAYYYYYAA-" Right when Shizuo walked out behind Izaya, a truck slammed into him and sent him flying before rolling across the floor. He slammed right into the wall, causing it to crack and crumble from the impact. Izaya walked up to him in full amusement, "You always fall for the same trick, just like the other two times."

"You..." Izaya liked that rough and pissed off tone Shizuo used. It was always a promise that he held his full attention. Izaya couldn't help but chuckle at that thought. "What are you planning, huh?"

"Planning? Shizu-chan~, I'm not planning anything."

"Bullshit!" Shizuo got up, not caring if his body was battered and a bit bloodied from his...accident. "You're planning to destroy this city!"

"Oh, scary~! You can read minds!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, Shizu-chan-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-if you really think I'm planning something, why don't you stop me? It'll be easy for you with that freak power of yours." Izaya was once again messing with him. Nothing new.

"You're more of a freak," hissed Shizuo.

Izaya gave Shizuo another smirk, "I'm not the one destroying the city. Look around, Shizu-chan~. It's all your doing-"

"Shut up!"

"You've sent lot of people to the hospital and also destroyed some buildlings-"

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo sent a fist Izaya's way but Izaya dodged it by turning his head to the opposite direction so that Shizuo would punch air.

"A monster shouldn't be running loose. It should be chained and locked up," said Izaya in a lowered voice, causing Shizuo to come right for him. Izaya actually had a hard time dodging his attacks since he had improved, making it harder to read. Shizuo's leg came up so quickly that he barely had time to jump over it yet Shizuo grabbed him and slammed Izaya into the wall so that it would bite into his back. Izaya had moved his head forward but it still hit the wall quite hard, the pain shot through his spine and head that he couldn't help but groan in response.

"I'll kill you."

Izaya gave a faint laugh at that. If he had a coin every time Shizuo said that, he would be rich. Not like he wasn't already... Reaching into his pocket, he took out a knife and offered it to Shizuo, "Go ahead. Do it." It was another test of his to see how Shizuo would react. However, Izaya's expression didn't change into a smirk, a grin, nothing. It was like he gave up. "Kill me."

Shizuo tightened his hold on Izaya and pushed even harder. "I'm not like you, I don't need a knife to kill."

Izaya smiled faintly while closing his eyes and let the knife clatter on the ground before opening his eyes to stare at Shizuo. "Then what are you waiting for, Shizu-chan? Now's the time to do the deed. Kill me. Choke me, beat me, do it."

"Shut up!" Shizuo brought his hand back and pounded Izaya into the wall once more.

"Do it."

"Shut up, shut up!"

Izaya pulled on the base of the tie so that it would pop out of the vest and use it as leverage to pull Shizuo roughly towards his own mouth and kiss him on the lips. His grip tightened on the tie and pulled Shizuo closer while he kissed Shizuo like there was nothing wrong with it. Shizuo didn't kiss back since he was shocked, again, while he was also pissed. The damn flea had kissed him once again just right when he was-

A moan came from Izaya's mouth when Shizuo had pulled him back on habit to cause more harm. What the...what kind of sound was... Shizuo noticed those red eyes were open yet they held a bit of...what was the word – seduction? They beckoned him to relax and drown. Shizuo shoved Izaya back into the wall and pushed himself upon Izaya's form while he put his free hand upon the concrete while he kissed back Izaya. It was sloppy since he had never kissed anyone on the lips. Izaya had though since he loved to mess with other people. No surprise there.

Shizuo bit down on Izaya's tongue, causing him to smile a little before kissing Shizuo's jawline and biting down on the skin near the neck. A ring sounded in Izaya's pocket and while he tried to fish it out, Shizuo had roughly kissed his throat heatedly, making him freeze for a few seconds before finally fishing his cell phone. He checked the messages and saw the reply to the message he had sent earlier. Izaya would've smirked if Shizuo didn't bite and lick on his ear. That area was quite sensitive, especially when something light brushed against like take for instance Shizuo's breath upon it.

Izaya was loosing his task at hand since he only kissed the blonde to get free but right now, well, he was trapped. Just then, something flashed from his right near the entrance. Izaya turned to see a camera man taking a picture of them both. Izaya narrowed his eyes at them, causing them to freak out and run out at full speed.

There it was, right on the front page of the two of them kissing. The whole city was buzzing of it of many questions like: Is it true? Was it altered? Where did he get his furry jacket?

No one dared to ask Shizuo anything though since that was a complete death wish. See, he was angrier than ever now. If someone stared at him for too long, they would be flying in midair.

Izaya, however, was having the time of his life. Yesterday didn't go exactly as planned but this was way better. He didn't care what other humans thought of it. So what he kissed Shizuo? As long as it made him more pissed off, and violent, that's what all that mattered. Izaya started to laugh and spin his chair, causing Namie on the couch to roll her eyes before turning up the volume on the television.

There was just no end to this game of theirs. 

* * *

><p>What started as a lulz plot line transformed into, well, this. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.<p>

I'm still getting the hang of Shizuo since, good gravy, he's like a bomb. "Is he going to blow up or not?" So I apologize if he's a bit OOC.

Please leave a review I really want to know what you think about it :D


End file.
